


Why do Fools Fall in Love?

by Icantswim



Category: The Outsiders - Fandom
Genre: DX, Greasers, M/M, No Beta, Period-Typical Homophobia, We Die Like Men, outsiders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icantswim/pseuds/Icantswim
Summary: Steve hates it when girls flirt with Sodapop and he can’t step in.
Relationships: Sodapop Curtis/Steve Randle
Kudos: 58





	Why do Fools Fall in Love?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first fic for this ship and for the Outsiders in general. Let me know what you think :)

Steve:

Steve stared at his reflection in the dirty mirror in the DX bathroom, grimacing at his debauched appearance. Working under cars all-day, he didn't exactly look to his nines. Sweat, oil, and other grime coated his skin as his greased back hair began to fall towards his brow. His skin was beginning to turn red from the Oklahoma summer’s heat and he just looked completely debauched. Not everyone could look as good as Sodapop did when they worked. 

He rinsed his hands in the sink and dried his hands on the backs of his jeans. Looking at his reflection once more he sighed and shook his head. He fished the comb that he always had out of his pocket and began to make his hair look presentable. 

Just as he finished, the bathroom door busted open and Two-Bit Matthews came storming in with a wide grin on his face. 

”How’s it hanging, Steve?” Two-Bit greeted as he threw his arms around Steve’s neck and put him in a headlock. 

”Let me go Two-Bit.” Steve demanded but was ignored. 

”Look at this mug, ” Two-Bit said as he pointed to Steves's face ”That's a face only a mother could love. ” 

”Enough Two-Bit, let him go.” Sodapop ordered from outside.

Two-Bit obeyed, and let Steve go with a pat on the back. ”I was just kiddin’ was all” he added as he began walking out of the bathroom.

Steve followed him outside to where Sodapop was filling up a tank of gas in a girl’s car. 

Steve watched as Soda politely smiled at the girl as they talked about the weather. 

Just as the girl was about to drive away she stopped and turned to Sodapop and asked:” How old are you?” 

”Just turned 17, ma’am ” Sodapop answered with a smile. 

”We’re about the same age.”  
She said,” I’m awful lonely here since I just moved from Kansas” The girl explained. ”Maybe you could show me around the place.” She winked. 

”Uh, I’ll have to check my schedule.” Sodapop answered before the girl sped away. 

”Well wasn't she pretty?.” Two-Bit asked as he walked up behind Soda and threw an arm around his shoulders. 

Steve promptly rolled his eyes and went back inside. He didn’t exactly want to hear about attractive girls flirting with Sodapop. 

The thing was,everyone that hung around the Curtis’ house knew that Steve and Soda had something going on that wasn't just a friendship. 

For a while, Steve would deny it. He never considered himself gay but he knew what he felt towards Soda was not platonic. 

From the time they were just kids, Steve would always get jealous of the girls Soda took a liking to but he never told anyone. 

Eventually, the cat came out of the bag and Soda found out and ever since they’ve had this relationship going on that no one outside of the Greasers knew about. 

Steve sighed and hopped onto the counter as Two-Bit and Sodapop came walking back into the shop. 

”What's the matter, Steve? Aren't you happy that Soda’s got a hot date?” Two-Bit teased. 

”Fuck off Two.” Steve snarled but put his head down in shame after he realized that he had snapped. 

”I gotta bounce, later chumps.” Two-Bit said as he walked out the front door. 

Soda walked over and put himself in between Steve’s legs and leaned against the counter. 

”What’s the matter?” Soda asked as he put a hand on each of Steve’s thighs. 

”Nothin’ ” Steve answered, still not looking up. 

”Stop lying to me.” Soda replied.

”M’ not lyin’” Steve huffed. 

”How long have we known each other?” Soda asked. 

Steve shrugged. 

”Long enough that I know when somethin’ is bothering ya.” Soda said matter-of-factly as he hooked his finger under Steve’s chin forcing him to look up. 

Keeping his finger under Steve’s chin, he asked again ”What's the matter sweetheart?” 

”I hate it when girls flirt with you, Soda. And I can't even butt in ’cause then everyone will know we’re a bunch of fairies. ” Steve answered back. 

Soda’s face looked sad as he said ” I’m sorry that we have to keep this a secret. If this were normal everyone would know we were together. ” 

”Yeah.” was all that Steve said before he wiggled out of Soda’s hold and on to the other side of the counter as a car came pulling up to the pumps. 

”You better go take care of that.” Steve said as be walked towards the back door and walked out. 

Sodapop:

Sodapop Curtis was in love with Steve Randle. Unfortunately, they could never be normal about it. 

If he were allowed, Soda would hold Steve’s hand as they walked around town. Kiss him after Steve went 15 minutes out if his way to walk Soda home after a late shift at the DX. And most importantly  
tell any girl that flirted with Steve to fuck off because Steve was his. 

Soda knew that could never happen. So when girls flirt with him, Soda is polite. He tries not be flirty, but him being polite and him being flirty are very similar. 

Soda knows it hurts Steve to see him being friendly with flirty women, but there was nothing more he could do without giving away their secret. 

After Sodapop was finished filling up the customers tank he walked around back to where Steve was working on a car. 

Soda went to call his name but it died on his tongue as he saw Steve under the car. 

Steve had stripped off his sleeveless denim shirt they wore for work and tossed it next to a radio that was playing some tunes. 

The setting sun casted a gold tint on Steve’s body as his lower body swayed shamelessly to the music. 

“Jesus Christ.” Soda mumbled under his breath as he caught sight of Steve’s abs that flexed with movement and shinned with sweat. 

Sodapop didn't know what came over him, but before he knew it he was kneeling in between Steve’s legs. With tentative hands, he reached for Steve’s belt. He unfastened it before Steve’s body jerked up and a loud crack and then Steve cussing could be heard.

Steve slid out from underneath the car with blood trickling down his forehead from a giant gash on his hairline. 

“Jesus Soda you damn near gave me a heart attack.” Steve said as he cluched his head and stood up. 

“I’m so so sorry, I don’t know what came over me. I came back here to talk to you, but then I saw you under the car and your hips and your abs a-a-and I just had to get my mouth on you. “ Soda stammered quickly with shame ebbed on his face. 

“It’s alright darlin’ “ Steve answered sweetly with a sultry smile. “You just spooked me was all.” He said as he walked over to the radio and shut it off, then grabbed his discarded shirt and pushed against his wound. 

Soda finally came to his senses when he realized what Steve was doing. “Don’t!” Soda cried as he ran over to Steve and snatched the blood soaked shirt from his hands. 

“What has gotten into you Pepsi-Cola?” Steve asked as he attempted to snatch the shirt out of Sodapop’s hands. 

”Stop it.” Soda scolded as he swated Steve’s hands away from the shirt. ”This shirt is filthy, you can’t put it on an open wound. It’ll get infected.” 

”Come on Soda give it back, I got blood runnin’ in my eye. I can't work on the car with blood in my eye.” Steve pleaded. 

”No, come on inside and I’ll clean it and patch it up.” Soda said as he walked towards the shop. 

”Ugh, ” Steve groaned, ”fine”. And he followed the other into the shop. 

As soon as they walked back in the shop, the little bell above the door jingled as someone walked through, causing both boys to look towards the door. 

”Evie?” Soda asked. 

”Obviously.” Evie rolled her eyes. She then caught sight of Steve’s bleeding head and ran over to him. 

”Oh my God Steve what happened?” she asked as she inspected his cut. 

”I hit my head off the bottom of a car I was working on.” Steve answered shortly. 

”Well let me help you clean it.” Evie said as she grabbed his hand and led him towards the bathroom. 

”Actually Sodapop was gonna clean it. ” Steve told Evie when he saw how upset Soda looked. 

”Don’t be silly, Sodapop didn’t even finish high school, I doubt he can clean a cut this deep.” Evie said.

Steve snatched his hand away from Evie as if it had been burned and stopped dead in his tracks. 

”You know what?Get out.” Steve scolded as he pointed a finger towards the door. 

”Come on Steve-“ She began but was cut off by a fuming Steve. 

“You know I usually don’t cuss at ladies, but fuck you Evie. Don’t come walking in here insulting Sodapop’s intellegence. You know damn well why he dropped out of school and it sure as hell wasn’t because he’s dumb. So get the hell out of here or I’ll make you.” Steve spat as his face was as red as the blood running down it.

Evie bolted past Steve and ran out the door to her car and sped off. 

Steve turned towards Soda, who’s mouth was hung wide open. 

“I can’t believe you just yelled at her. “ Sodapop admitted in disbelief.

“Well I couldn’t just sit there while that broad talked bad about cha.” Steve replied as he walked back towards Soda. 

“I can’t tell if I’m more scared or more turned on.” Sodapop said as he drapped his arms on Steve’s shoulders. 

Steve smirked as he kissed the top of Soda’s head but a immediately pulled back. 

“Shoot, sorry Soda I think I got some blood in your hair.” 

“It’s okay, but maybe we should get that patched up before ya bleed out. Sit on the counter.” Soda directed as he pointed towards the counter. 

Steve did as he was told and Soda walked behind the counter and grabbed the first aid kit and sat in next to Steve. 

“This is gonna hurt like a bitch, but I know you're tuff so you’ll be okay. “. Soda said as he poored rubbing alcohol on a cotton ball. “Ready?” He asked as he hoavered the cut. 

“I guess.” Steve replied hesitently. Soda quickly went to work cleaning the wound and the blood around it as Steve winced below him. 

“You alright honey?” Soda asked. 

“Just peachy keen.” Steve replied sarcastically. 

“Almost done, just need to butterfly it back together.” Soda announced as he grabbed the butterfly stitch from the kit. 

He made quick work if it and soon Steve’s head was put back together. With a light and gentle kiss to the injury Soda murmured “done” and began cleaning everything up from the counter. 

After everythung was cleaned and put away Sodapop turned to Steve and said “ I’m real sorry for spookin ya.” 

“Don’t worry about it.” Steve responded with a gentle smile on his lips.


End file.
